


I Was Just Trying to Check Out a Book

by janeknowles456



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Nico, Bianca lives, Dates, Flirty Will, Fluff, Library AU, M/M, Mortal AU, cuteness, maria lives, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeknowles456/pseuds/janeknowles456
Summary: Nico just wanted the sequel to his favorite book.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Nico di Angelo absolutely adored the library. It was his escape from everything, from high school, and from the issue he would inevitably have to deal with that was his sexuality. 

That day was just like any other day at the library, Nico had found himself a nice quiet corner to sit in and a stack of books he liked. After quickly burning through one of his favorite books (don’t ask him how many times he’s re-read it) he decided to go get the sequel. 

The dark haired boy got up and shuffled over to the young adult section quickly scanning through the alphabetized shelves for the author he was looking for. Once he found the correct shelf he recognized the book he needed but at that same moment a tan freckled hand reached out and snatched the book before the Italian could grab it. 

When Nico looked up to tell the stranger off for stealing his book his words died in his throat. Standing in front of him was maybe (definitely) the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy looked to be about Nico’s age if not a little bit older and he had curly golden blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin covered in freckles, and the most captivating turquoise eyes Nico had ever had the pleasure of looking at. 

“Hi! I’m so sorry hun you can have it if you’d like,” the stranger said. 

“Uh um no no you keep it that’s alright,” Nico spoke while trying to concentrate after hearing that this incredibly attractive stranger _also_ had a southern accent – he'd always been a sucker for those. 

The blonde boy smiled, a truly glorious sight Nico might add, and said, “well thank you then my name’s Will.” 

Nico laughed nervously and replied, “I’m Nico, it was nice to meet you.” 

As Nico was turning to leave he heard “Wait!” and turned to see Will rummaging through his pockets. Will eventually pulled out a pen and gestured for Nico to give him his hand. Nico watched in shock as Will scrawled out what was clearly a phone number onto his palm. 

“Text me and I can give you this book back,” Will said with a wink. 

Nico blushed and stuttered something close to sure as he watched Will walk away with swaying hips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So looks like this is going to be a multi-chapter fic after all. I have a plan for the next chapter but no set date to write and/or post it so please be patient. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. 
> 
> P.S. This fic has in text translations.

When Nico got home that day he sat fidgeting on his bed rubbing the number on his hand nervously. _Should I really call him? Was he kidding? Is this some kind of joke?_

The Italian recognized he was being ridiculous and paranoid, he didn’t even know this kid. Why would he get picked on by him? 

With a sigh Nico stood up and walked over to his desk where his phone was resting. Shakily he reached out and dialed the number on his palm then hit call. The phone rang for about four rings and then a slightly staticky southern voice rang out through the speakers of Nico’s phone.

“Hello, who is this?”

“U-um this is Nico, the kid from the library.”

“Oh haha hiya Nico how’s it goin’?” Will questioned.

“Good, how are you?” Nico asked.

“I’m doin’ fine sugarplum. Was there something specific you were calling for or did ya just wanna chat?” Will spoke with amusement filtering through his voice. 

“Well um actually I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime,” the words rushed out of Nico before he could really process that he had even said them.

“Yes sunshine I would love to, no need to be so nervous I don’t bite,” Will laughed and said, “unless you ask that is.”

Nico could feel the blush crawling up his neck from his chest, “um well ok how about we go to the movies this Thursday at 6:30 at night?”

“Sounds good cutie pie, is the one down on 5th alright?” Will asked. 

“Yes, see you then, bye Will.”

“Bye now,” Will replied and Nico soon heard the tone signaling he had hung up. 

With a sigh of relief and a little nervous laugh Nico sat back down on his bed. _Oh my god I can’t believe I did that._ That thought in mind he bounded down the stairs into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner. 

“Mamma! Ho una data con un ragazzo!” {Mom! I have a date with a guy} Nico yelled down to his mother. 

“Niccolo che è meraviglioso,” {Niccolo that is wonderful} his mother, Maria, yelled back. 

Nico, his older sister named Bianca, and his mother were all first generation Italian immigrants. As a result of this Nico spoke a moderate amount of English, though it was fairly broken, Maria spoke almost no English (that was okay because she owned an Italian bakery with almost entirely Italian clientele so a language barrier was rare), and Bianca spoke the most English, she was almost fluent. Needless to say the language of the household was Italian. 

“Sì mamma, giovedì io andrò con lui al cinema,” {Yes Mom, Thursday I will go with him to the movies} Nico spoke more quietly now as he had reached the kitchen. 

“Buono, essere sicuro e divertirsi,” {Good, be safe and have fun} Maria replied. 

With that Nico asked if there was anything he could help with regarding dinner, his mother said no so he headed to Bianca’s room. There he told her his news and she congratulated him. 

That Wednesday the excitement at dinner was palpable and Nico could already feel butterflies in his stomach in anticipation of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> I'm very sorry if I got any of the Italian wrong, I don't speak it and it's all google translated. Please correct me if you spot a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took forever to put up you know how life can be - it has a habit of getting in the way of things. Anyways here is the last chapter but it's possible I would write more if requested and I hope you enjoy!

By the time that Thursday rolled around Nico was a nervous wreck. You see he wasn’t exactly the most experienced person in the world when it came to dating or boys. Of course these unavoidable nerves meant he had to show up early but his sister made sure it wasn’t too early. 

Nico arrived in front the 5th avenue theater at the respectable time of 6:25 pm. He fidgeted for about two minutes before he saw a golden head quickly coming his way. 

“Oh my gosh Neeks I’m so sorry I’m late I got lost,” Will said semi out of breath from the running he was clearly just doing. 

“Um, it’s alright and Neeks?” Nico replied.

Will blushed and looked down at his shoes, “sorry it kind of just slipped out I guess.”

Nico suddenly started giggling at that. Here was this confident beautiful person being awkward and shy in front of Nico of all people. His giggles got him a confused and amused smile to which he just calmed down some and shrugged. 

Will let out a breath and said, “well should we go get our tickets then?”

Nico nodded and headed into the building but as he was walking Will reached out and grabbed his hand; this action caused Nico’s heart to just about explode but Will just gave him a small secretive smile and pulled him along. 

Having decided on a movie they went to buy some snacks. Popcorn was an obvious must and as it turned out Will was more of a Sour Patch Kids person and Nico was a Snickers. Will being as smooth as he was deftly managed to pay while Nico was still in the process of pulling out his wallet. The quiet boy protested. 

“Will you’re being so nice to me I can’t let you pay for this that would be wrong.”

“Darlin’ of course I’m being nice to you I like you and you most certainly can let me pay for this,” Will responded. 

The quick response with no hesitation and the declaration that Will liked him, no matter how obvious, immediately stopped Nico’s protests in their tracks. Seeing this Will smiled and offered his hand, which Nico slowly reached out and took. They walked to the correct room for their movie while chatting and swinging their hands back and forth a little before settling in into their seats. 

The movie was a very smooth nice experience. They held hands through the whole thing; no one did the awful yawn and drape an arm around the other person move, and all in all in was a good movie. 

The movie was over, they had made their way outside and were standing in the cold night air with their breaths fogging in front of them when Will smiled brightly and spoke, “Nico, I had a really good time with you tonight I’d like to see you again.”

The statement made butterflies flutter in Nico’s stomach and he said, “Yeah I’d really like that too.” 

With that Will very slowly reached out and cupped the side of Nico’s face in his gloved hand while making sure Nico showed no signs of discontentment and he leaned forward pressing a quick dry kiss to Nico’s cold lips. When Will pulled back Nico was smiling so the blond smiled back warmly. 

“Goodnight Nico I’ll call you”

“Buona notte Will!” {Goodnight Will} Nico called while he watched Will walk away. Soon he turned the opposite direction and started home but only after taking a moment to himself to take in the magnificent night he just had. 

There were many more phone calls, dates, and kisses. The random kids that met in the library ended up spending their long lives growing together and building a family that they couldn’t love more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> P.S. again all Italian was google translated - there was not much in this chapter but just in case the small amount is wrong please let me know and I will fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
